


Scamming Booths

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, amusement park date, cute stuff happening, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: This fic takes its place further down the line in my slowburn au, some hints toward the storyline are indicated here but there aren't any major spoilers.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 6





	Scamming Booths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I don't know what I'm doing, Kaiba.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762860) by [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba). 



“I can’t believe you’re scared of goldfish dude..” Honda laughed bemusedly as he held onto the bagged fish they had won earlier. “Why did you play if you knew you weren’t gonna want it?” He had already settled for giving the fish to his sister. She had a small aquarium at home and he was sure she had someplace for the little guy.

Kaiba flinched away from the bag Honda held. “You said these booths were all scams, I wanted to prove you wrong.” 

Honda had said that. He had never seen anyone actually win the high end prizes, for all the state fairs he had been to. They were fun to play, and he loved the atmosphere, but they were all scams. Clearly Kaiba didn’t like living on the same level, if he could beat a scam he would.

“Well now we got a fish to hang onto for the night and you can’t even look at it.” He was right about that, Kaiba’s eyes were fixed squarely in the opposite direction of both Honda and their new friend.

Kaiba shook his head. “Shut up.” he kept walking, hand in hand with his boyfriend, yet still three feet away.

Honda shook his head, “I can’t stand you sometimes.”

They stopped a moment later, just in front of another “scam” booth- nightmare fuel for sure. Shoot a clown down with only a broken water gun and win a prize. Kaiba could already hear Honda telling him not to waste his money but he wanted to prove that it could be won. The prize of the night? A very large, very soft looking, giant rabbit. This time, rather than a live animal, it was a plush. 

Honda could feel himself fading away. There was no stopping his boyfriend now.

Goodbye 300USD.

To say that Kaiba had bad aim would be an understatement. He was better throwing cards than he was at firing a gun. 

The first time he failed he chocked it up to his unfamiliarity with the toy water gun, however, by his fifth attempt it was clear that no matter how much practice he was given he wouldn’t be getting the hang of it, ever. 

The clowns sat, practically untouched, mouths agape, laughing at him. 

Kaiba was not happy. 

Each attempt had him growing more and more frustrated.

By his ninth attempt even Honda could tell what exactly was wrong with the gun. He was good with shooters, played nerf with his nephew while they were still kids, had an idea on how this shit worked. 

By his thirteenth try Kaiba was done. He had spent an absurd amount of money on this game and gotten nothing but the taunts from his boyfriend.

“I’m done, this game is a scam.” His aggravation obvious in his tone, he wanted to go home.

Honda shrugged, “Let me give it a try first- since we’re tryna make these guys rich.”

He set 5$ on the table of their booth, good for a game. He had to get himself down on his knees as he was a big man and this was a booth built for children.

He didn’t consider that he might actually win anything, he just wanted to do a better job than Kaiba, who by now, was realising he had been handed Honda’s goldfish.

He won. 

Easily.

The clowns went down, that obnoxious laughter stopped for a second and he looked to the booth keeper incredulously. Kaiba, standing just barley to the side by this point, looked ready to destroy the world. 

“Baby please don’t hate me..” Honda wasn’t looking at him, he didn’t know if he could.

“Take your fucking fish, I’ll consider it.” 

Two things were handed to him at the same time. That giant fucking rabbit, and the goldfish Kaiba had won earlier. He took both and felt awful about it. 

“I mean… you said it was a scam… I guess… I just had to prove you wrong..” 

It wasn’t a secret to either of them that Kaiba was bad when it came to guns. He was good with a bow, had been an archery team back in university, but guns had never, ever, been something he was good with. 

Kaiba hesitated for a moment, before nodding. “Your logic is.. sound... , I did the same earlier.”

He pressed the rabbit to his boyfriend's side. “Yeah, besides, now you got this big guy to take home.”

He glanced toward Honda for a moment before delicately taking hold of the offered rabbit. “What, you weren’t planning on accompanying me earlier?”

Honda shook his head, giggled at his boyfriend. “One moment you’re upset with me, the next you’re horny, baby I never know what to expect with you.”

“Ah, just hurry up and get me home before I change my mind then.” He leaned over, pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Honda’s lips before taking his hand again.


End file.
